Izzy and the Sea Unicorn
by FashionLuver98
Summary: The title says it all. Its in Jakes pov and coming soon Izzy and Cubby's pov.
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys I don't have anything to say so here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP.

We were on Shipwreck beach and cubby and I had been practicing sword fighting when izzy told us she found a sea unicorn.

Jake: You really found a Sea unicorn?

Izzy: that's right! Cornica's right over...here?

I don't see her.

Izzy: she said she'd wait for me. Let me call for her. Shiver me timbers! Cornica should have been here by now. I hope she's all right.

Jake: Maybe the mermaids know Cornica. I bet they could help us find her.

Later:

Queen Coralie: my dear everyone knows that sea unicorns are real.

Izzy: But Cornica is real!

The love of my life is about to cry I can't let that happen! Don't worry my love.(Me: Lovesick idiot. Jake: Hey!)

Izzy: I can prove it she gave me this.

Queen Coralie: oh that's very nice. But I'm sorry I can't be of any help. Now if you'll excuse me I have lots of under the water things to do!

Cubby: Don't worry we'll find her.

Stormy: I want to help too!

Izzy:*in thoughts* oh thank goodness it's just Stormy. I'm glad it's not Marina or she'd be flirting with MY Jakey.

I blushed at reading her thoughts, wait, Marina flirts with me?(Me: Obviously!) I must prove to my Izzy that I don't think of Marina like that. Again still not mine!

Stormy: i've always wanted to meet a real sea unicorn.

Izzy: thanks stormy.

Stormy: i've heard stories that sea unicorns swim near the coral tunnels. That's where we should look first.

Later:

Skully: Captain Hook dead ahead!

Oh no...

Izzy: What do you suppose hook is doing here?

Jake: and there's Cornica! (Me: How did he know that?!) A real sea unicorn!

Izzy: and Captain Hook's got her! They went underwater!

Stormy: i'll bet a sea dollar he's after the legendary sea unicorn treasure.

Of course he is...

Skully: Of course he is.

Wait what? What the heck just happened?!

Skully: that's what sneaky snooks like him do!

Jake: let's go stop Hook!

Later:

Jake: This way Mateys!

Izzy's: Yay hey no way! How are we going to get through the tunnel now?

Jake: Crew if we use our sea hooks and pull on the fallen coral OK no everybody pull!

Stormy: I don't know which tunnel hook took.

Izzy: Now I'll never find her.

Stay strong Izz.

Izzy: Cornica is calling to me!

Wow.

Jake: Ok you guys go that way I'll go this way.

I'll be back for you my love!

Later:

Jake: Anything?

All: No.

Jake: Wait follow me!

Jake: Not so fast Captain Hook!

Hook: could you popinjays please stop spoiling me treasure fun?!

at least he said please.

All: never!

Izzy: Cornica!

Stormy: i'm finally meeting a real sea unicorn!

Hook doesn't listen as always. When will he ever learn.

Jake: Izzy! This is a treasure emergency!

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Smee: on behalf of the Captain i'd like to say thanks for saving us Miss Izzy.

Izzy: You're welcome Mr Smee.

Later:

Cubby: we saved Cornica and stopped hook from taking the sea unicorns treasure.

Later:

Izzy: thanks for helping me rescue my new Matey Cornica.

You're welcome!

Me: Ok so tomorrow I'm putting izzys POV of this episode and the other episodes that I've uploaded of season three. So see you tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys heres Izzy's POV of the episode. Also I'm skipping the part where Izzy was singing and when she met Cornica so anyway I hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: Happy Belated Birthday! If i had remembered it was on Sunday then i would have given you a fic for your birthday, now i feel bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i wish i did!

We were on Shipwreck beach i had met a sea unicorn. So i went and told the boys.

Jake: You really found a Sea unicorn?

Izzy: that's right! Cornica's right over...here?

Where'd she go?

Izzy: she said she'd wait for me. Let me call for her. Shiver me timbers! Cornica should have been here by now. I hope she's all right.

She was right here a second ago!

Jake: Maybe the mermaids know Cornica. I bet they could help us find her.

As long as Marina doesn't flirt with you.

Later:

Queen Coralie: my dear everyone knows that sea unicorns are real.

Izzy: But Cornica is real!

Its not fair!(Me: Stop throwing a tantrum!)

Izzy: I can prove it she gave me this.

Queen Coralie: oh that's very nice. But I'm sorry I can't be of any help. Now if you'll excuse me I have lots of under the water things to do!

Thats a dumb excuse!

Cubby: Don't worry we'll find her.

Stormy: I want to help too!

Oh thank goodness it's just Stormy. I'm glad it's not Marina or she'd be flirting with MY Jakey.

Stormy: i've always wanted to meet a real sea unicorn.

Izzy: thanks stormy.

Stormy: i've heard stories that sea unicorns swim near the coral tunnels. That's where we should look first.

Then lets go!

Later:

Skully: Captain Hook dead ahead!

Oh no...

Izzy: What do you suppose hook is doing here?

Jake: and there's Cornica! (Me: Again How did he know that?!) A real sea unicorn!

Izzy: and Captain Hook's got her! They went underwater!

Hook is gonna pay for this!

Stormy: i'll bet a sea dollar he's after the legendary sea unicorn treasure.

It wouldn't surprise me.

Skully: Of course he is.

Skully: that's what sneaky snooks like him do!

Jake: let's go stop Hook!

Later:

Jake: This way Mateys!

You've got to be kidding me?!

Izzy's: Yay hey no way! How are we going to get through the tunnel now?

Jake: Crew if we use our sea hooks and pull on the fallen coral OK no everybody pull!

Stormy: I don't know which tunnel hook took.

Hey that rhymed.

Izzy: Now I'll never find her.

Izzy: Cornica is calling to me!

Wow.

Jake: Ok you guys go that way I'll go this way.

Jake:*Thoughts*I'll be back for you my love!

Seriously Jakey?

Later:

Jake: Anything?

All: No.

Jake: Wait follow me!

Jake wait up!

Jake: Not so fast Captain Hook!

Hook: could you popinjays please stop spoiling me treasure fun?!

At least he said please.

All: never!

Izzy: Cornica!

Stormy: i'm finally meeting a real sea unicorn!

Stormy you can faun over her later but lets get Hook out of here!

Hook doesn't listen as always. When will he ever learn.

Jake: Izzy! This is a treasure emergency!

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Smee: on behalf of the Captain i'd like to say thanks for saving us Miss Izzy.

Izzy: You're welcome Mr Smee.

Later:

Cubby: we saved Cornica and stopped hook from taking the sea unicorns treasure.

Later:

Izzy: thanks for helping me rescue my new Matey Cornica.

Me: Ok sorry about not much reaction from Izzy. She was worried about Cornica. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys so I decided that on Friday i will be doing Sofia/Amber sister bonding fic. Anyway there will be Stubby aka Cubby and Stormy in this chapter a little bit so i hope you enjoy.

To Jenny: Thats not snitching if they are doing something wrong. Just don't tell the teachers in a tattling way and that wont be tattling/snitching. I did like your request thats why I'm doing it. Oh and your birthday present from me will be up on Thursday. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Do i look like Disney? No so i dont own it!

We were on Shipwreck beach and Jake and I had been practicing sword fighting when izzy told us she found a sea unicorn.

Jake: You really found a Sea unicorn?

Izzy: that's right! Cornica's right over...here?

I don't see her. Are you lying Izzy?

Izzy: she said she'd wait for me. Let me call for her. Shiver me timbers! Cornica should have been here by now. I hope she's all right.

Jake: Maybe the mermaids know Cornica. I bet they could help us find her.

You would automatically help her.

Later:

Queen Coralie: my dear everyone knows that sea unicorns are real.

Izzy: But Cornica is real!

Poor Izzy...

Izzy: I can prove it she gave me this.

Queen Coralie: oh that's very nice. But I'm sorry I can't be of any help. Now if you'll excuse me I have lots of under the water things to do!

Cubby: Don't worry we'll find her.

Stormy: I want to help too!

Stormy! How you doing?! Hi!

(Me:Smooth Cubby, smooth... NOT)

Stormy: i've always wanted to meet a real sea unicorn.

Izzy: thanks stormy.

Stormy: i've heard stories that sea unicorns swim near the coral tunnels. That's where we should look first.

Later:

Skully: Captain Hook dead ahead!

Oh no...

Izzy: What do you suppose hook is doing here?

Jake: and there's Cornica! (Me: I ask again How did he know that?!) A real sea unicorn!

Wow Izzy wasn't lying.

Izzy: and Captain Hook's got her! They went underwater!

Stormy: i'll bet a sea dollar he's after the legendary sea unicorn treasure.

Be careful Stormy.

Skully: Of course he is.

Skully: that's what sneaky snooks like him do!

Jake: let's go stop Hook!

Later:

Jake: This way Mateys!

Izzy: Yay hey no way! How are we going to get through the tunnel now?

Jake: Crew if we use our sea hooks and pull on the fallen coral OK now everybody pull!

Stormy: I don't know which tunnel hook took.

That rymed!

Izzy: Now I'll never find her.

Stay strong Izzy. We'll find her you'll see!

Izzy: Cornica is calling to me!

Wow.

Jake: Ok you guys go that way I'll go this way.

Jake*thoughts*I'll be back for you my love!

If you're wondering why i just read Jake's mind well lets just say Hooks inventions come in handy. Jake you are so lovesick. Am i gonna have to lock him in a closet?!

Later:

Jake: Anything?

All: No.

Jake: Wait follow me!

Jake: Not so fast Captain Hook!

Hook: could you popinjays please stop spoiling me treasure fun?!

at least he said please.

All: never!

Izzy: Cornica!

Stormy: i'm finally meeting a real sea unicorn!

She wasn't kidding when she said shes never met a sea unicorn.

Jake: Izzy! This is a treasure emergency!

Izzy: then it's pixie dust away!

Smee: on behalf of the Captain i'd like to say thanks for saving us Miss Izzy.

Izzy: You're welcome Mr Smee.

Later:

Cubby: we saved Cornica and stopped hook from taking the sea unicorns treasure.

Later:

Izzy: thanks for helping me rescue my new Matey Cornica.

You're welcome!

Me: Alright um sorry about not a lot of reactions Cubby is hard to do. Izzy's a little easier but Jake is easiest to do so anyway bye!


End file.
